Second Chances and Regaining Redemption
by TimsGurl34
Summary: 17 years ago, Jozlyn Malfoy-Black was killed. Because of a spell, she is brought back to life. She must choose between her past and her second chance of regaining redemption. Jozlyn finds out the meaning of family, friendship, love, and undying loyalty.


**A/N: First, I want to say a great big thanks to my writing buddy Becca! You should check out her wrestling story The Soundtrack That Made Me. If it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't have been posted this soon! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Second, this chapter is not Beta-Read. I am in need of a Beta Reader so if anyone is interested let me know.**

**Third, I own nothing but my OCs and some plot devices.**

**Fourth, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Oh! I have a trailer for this story if anyone is interested in watching it. The link is on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Second Chances and Regaining Redemption<p>

Chapter 1

I felt something warm wash over me. I was struggling to catch my breath. My head was filled with cobwebs. I shook my head trying to clear it up. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't accomplish it. I laid there for a while. My limbs felt heavy. I struggled to lift my hand. Once I did, I felt something coved in silk above me.

_What is that? _I thought. My hands roamed the silk, and I realized that the silk material was all around me. It felt like the silk was attached to a box. It reminded me of a coffin, but surely I wouldn't be in a coffin.

I heard muffled voices somewhere above me.

"Remus, why are we here?" a woman's voice sounded.

A man's voice said, "Dumbledore said that we were to be here. Wait. Who's this?"

The man's voice sounded very familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Jozlyn Rosalie Malfoy-Black. Hmph. Just a rotten Malfoy," the woman's voice said.

_What? Who does she think she is? _I thought as I struggled to push against what was above me. It wouldn't budge. I started to panic. I was running out of air. I knew that my air supply would be gone soon. I had to get out of here soon.

"HELP!" I screamed while I clawed at the silk and it began to rip. I clawed and clawed until my fingers came into contact with the wood. I pushed against it, and it still wouldn't budge.

"Did you hear that?" the man questioned.

"Hear what?"

"Someone is calling for help."

I punched the wood. Still no movement. I was really starting to panic. I punched the wood repeatedly until my knuckles began to bleed. I screamed in pain with each punch.

Suddenly I felt a crack in the wood when my fist connected for what seemed the millionth time. I pushed the crack harder and harder until I felt my fist break through. I felt something cold and dirty... It literally felt like dirt.

I searched the box with my other hand and came into contact with what felt like a stick. A stick? My Wand! I couldn't be sure if it was my wand because I couldn't see anything, but it couldn't hurt to try a spell.

I grasped the stick and pointed at the box. "Reducto," I managed weakly. The box blew into bits and for a split second I was free...until the dirt collapsed unto me cutting off my air supply.

Fortunately, I still had my wand in my hand. I struggled to point it upward with the heavy dirt pinning my hand down. I finally managed my hand into an upward position. I would have to open my mouth to say the spell, and I knew that my lungs could fill with dirt. I didn't really have a choice though. It was either stay and suffocate or take the chance.

"Ascendio," I said as I tasted dirt.

I was lifted upward, cutting through soil, and I landed hard on the ground. I moved my head, my bones popping with every move I made. I groaned in pain.

I felt stiff as if I had slept for days without moving. I sat up and rubbed my head, which had taken a nasty hit when I fell.

I stood up quickly blinking my eyes repeatedly to focus on what was around me. My eyes widened when I saw where I was. I was in a cemetery! I looked around frantically.

"What am I doing here?" I wondered out loud as I backed up slowly. I looked around confused. I couldn't figure out why I was in a cemetery. I closed my eyes trying to remember what I had been doing prior to waking up in the coffin.

I was knocked out of my train of thought as I fell backwards. I was covered in dirt again, and I realized I had fallen back into the grave.

"HELP," I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started to panic. I couldn't get trapped in here again. I began clawing frantically at the edge of the grave, dirt cutting through my fingernails. Realizing that my fear was irrational, I calmed down and lay down until my pulse slowed down. I sat up slowly cursing myself for being so irrational. I stood up and grabbed the edge of the ground. I slowly pulled myself up and out of the grave.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me. I stood up and whirled around. I saw a man and woman running towards me. The man looked so familiar, but I couldn't place who he was. As they approached me I saw confusion cross the woman's face.

"D-did she... Did she just crawl out of a grave?" she asked.

I recognized her voice from previously calling me a "rotten Malfoy". Anger filled my body. I took people saying vicious things about my family very seriously.

I lunged at her and landed on her abdomen. My fists began flying at her and connecting with her face.

"Jozlyn! Jozlyn, stop!" the man yelled at me. His hands were around my waist pulling me off of the measly smart mouthed woman.

My mind was swimming with so many thoughts and questions. The only thing I could focus on was how did that man know my name and how did I know him?

I stopped struggling and looked at him, racking my brain for names.

"Who _are _you?" I asked.

"It's me... Remus Lupin... We went to school together... I was friends with Sirius," The man with sandy blonde hair said. He had a look of bewilderment on his face.

I really couldn't blame him. He had just seen a woman crawl out of a grave. Hell I'm the one who climbed out of the grave, and I was shocked. I stared at up at him in shock. He really couldn't be Remus, could he?

"Do you know what year it is?"

"1979, _supposedly Remus_."

His eyes widened. "I think we have some things we need to discuss. You need to come with Tonks and me."

"I demand you take me to my brother. Take me to Lucius! Now!"

"I see she has the typical condescending Malfoy attitude," the woman called Tonks stated getting up off of the ground.

I turned quickly back to the woman that couldn't do the smart thing and keep her mouth shut. I started to lunge for her again, but I was stopped as Remus put his arms around my waist.

I glared at her. "LET ME GO! She needs to learn her place."

"No. I think it is you who need to learn a few things. The first being that the year is 1996 and according to your tombstone, you have been dead for seventeen years."

I looked at her with a doubting look on my face. "Darling, I'm a blonde, but I'm not thick enough to believe that."

"Turn around and see for yourself _darling._"

Smirking to myself, I pulled away from Remus and turned around ready to prove the woman wrong. I looked at the grave I had just crawled out of and noticed the large hole in the ground that I had caused. I quickly glanced at the headstone and smirked to myself. I turned around to tell the woman she was wrong when I realized what I had seen.

I looked back at the headstone and slowly read what it said.

_Jozlyn Rosalie Malfoy Black_

_1961-1979_

_Beloved wife, sister, and friend._

"WHAT IS THAT?" I screamed, "WHAT- HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? OH MERLIN!" I screamed in frustration. I couldn't have actually been dead for seventeen years. It's not possible. No one dies and comes back to life. Do they?

"You need to calm down, Jozlyn. We will-"

"I need to calm down? I just climbed out of a _grave_, _my grave_, and your little friend over there tells me I've been dead for_ seventeen years_. Don't tell me to calm down! This is a reasonable reaction, Remus!"

"I understand that you must be shocked, Jozlyn, but-"

"Remus, shocked doesn't begin to cover what I am feeling!" I grab the collar of Remus' robes and yank him closer to me. "You will tell me everything you know about this, and you will tell me _now_!"

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I whirled around to see that witch, Tonks, standing there with her wand raised. I had forgotten about her during my little breakdown.

I raised my hand to the back of my head. I felt something warm and sticky. I was bleeding. My vision began to get blurry. I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision, but it didn't work.

I lunged at her again, but she knocked me back with a spell. I felt my world start to become black. I managed to stay conscious long to hear Remus tell the woman that they needed to take me back to headquarters with them.

I woke to hushed voices. I keep my eyes closed and my breathing even hoping that the people around me would believe I was still unconscious while I tried to figure out where I was.

I was leaning forward with my head bowed in a chair; my hands and feet were bound to the chair. My curly white blonde hair fell in front of my face providing me with a type of shield from the people in the room.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked through my hair at the people occupying the room. I noticed that a few of them looked familiar. I saw a man with long black hair. He was tall and well-built. He had stormy grey eyes. He had an air of casual elegance about him.

_He must be a Black_ I thought to myself. I closed my eyes quickly when I felt someone move close to me. I listened to the conversation around me for a few minutes hoping to discover some answers to my many questions.

"YOU BROUGHT A DEATH EATER TO THE HEADQUARTERS OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX?" a woman's voices screeched.

I felt myself stiffen at what the woman said. My pulsed started to race. I was in the headquarters of my enemy. I was _bound_ in the _headquarters of my enemy_.

_Lucius is going to kill me!_ I thought. I racked my brain for any ways to escape. I realized that I had no way to escape. I was wand less, bound, and outnumbered. I was going to have to face the Order.

"It seems our guest is awake," said a deep voice.

I leaned back and flung my hair over my shoulders. I looked at the man who had spoken and noticed that he also looked very familiar. He was pale and thin. He had sallow skin and shoulder-length greasy black hair that framed his cold, hard face. He had black eyes that had a guarded look in them. He had a large hooked nose. He was dressed in black flowing robes.

I quickly glanced around the room taking inventory of exactly how many were in the room and was they were. As a Death Eater and a Malfoy, I learned to take note of the smallest things about situations. A true Slytherin could make the smallest things work in their benefit.

"Miss. Malfoy, we have bound you and taken your wand to ensure we have your cooperation," a young man with long red hair said. His hair was in a ponytail, and he had an earring with a fang hanging from it. He was dressed as if he had just stepped out of a muggle rock concert.

I straightened my back and glared at him. "It is Mrs. Black. I have not been Miss. Malfoy since I was seventeen. I would appreciate it if you addressed me as such."

"Mrs. _Black_, we have discussed our options about dealing with you and this situation. We have decided before we will untie you, you will have to take Veritaserum and answer our questions. We would like for you to take it willingly, but we will use force if necessary."

I sneered at the man. "Oh really? You will use force on a witch that is wand less and has no way to defend herself? And here I thought you Order member were all goody goodies that believed in everyone and would never take advantage of anyone."

"Will you take the potion or not? It has been brewed by Hogwarts' Potion Master Severus Snape."

My eyes widened slightly as I realized just who the man was that had spoken earlier. I quickly moved my gaze from the annoying man to Severus. He looked so very different than he did when we were teenagers. He was older and worn by life.

"Severus," I whispered softly as our eyes met. "It's true then?" I asked quietly. "It can't be true! It can't! People don't die and come back to life! This is a trick! Where is my husband? I want my husband!" I demanded looking at the people around me. I knew that this had to be a trick. I couldn't have been dead for seventeen years... could I?

"Mrs. Black, Regulus has been dead for sixteen years. He was killed by the Dark Lord a year after your death," Severus said bluntly as he walked closer to me his robes billowing behind him.

"Are you joking? Please tell me that you are joking!" I felt my eyes fill with tears. Regulus was my best friend; I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I looked up when I felt a cool hand on my cheek. Severus was looking down at me. Our eyes meet. His hand moved slightly against my cheek. He was looking at me like he really couldn't believe I was there.

He brought a vial close to my face. I started thrashing my head around trying to get away from him and the potion. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back roughly. He forced my mouth open and poured the potion in my mouth. He put his hand over my mouth and nose forcing me to swallow the potion.

I struggled; trying to get away, but finally just gave up and swallowed the potion. Severus's hand lingered over my mouth for a moment. I noticed something in his dark eyes... It looked like pity, but it was gone as soon as it appeared

"Are you really Jozlyn Malfoy-Black?" Severus asked as he stepped away from me.

"You traitorous snake!" I growled glaring up at him. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the lessons I had been given in Occlumency.

"Are you really Jozlyn Rosalie Malfoy Black?" Severus repeated.

"Yes you prat," I replied through gritted teeth as I felt the potion start to take effect. I opened my eyes and glared up at him. I tried clearing my mind in order to use Occlumency to counter react the Veritaserum I had been given.

"Mrs. Black calling me childish names is not going to speed up this process any. Who was the one who killed you?"

"I don't even remember being killed!"

Severus looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

I raised my eyebrow at him silently asking him if he was stupid. "Hmmmm...I don't know... You just gave me a truth potion, you big git! What do you think?"

"Legilimens," Severus whispered as our eyes meet.

I felt a rapid rush in my head and suddenly I was walking along a sidewalk, a very familiar sidewalk. I looked around and noticed I was walking towards Grimmuald place. My home.

I struggled to shake Severus out of my mind. I tried to gather my strength so I could say protego, but I was so weak and confused I couldn't even manage the "p" of the word. I decided to let Severus roam my memory, even _I_ was curious.

_I kept walking and suddenly I felt two pairs of hands pulling me into an alley. I struggled to get away, but I didn't want to damage what was living inside my nine month belly._

_'What?' my thoughts screamed. 'I was never pregnant! I can't even control my own thoughts. Oh merlin, what's happening?'_

_The rough hands threw me down painfully. I jerked my head quickly to see who had grabbed me. I saw who it was and I couldn't move; I couldn't even speak. The hag, Bellatrix, stood above me sneering. What I saw next startled me. Lucius stood completely stoic next to Bellatrix. I knew why they were there. I knew they were here to... kill me._

_"Lucius, please listen to-" _

_Without warning, Bellatrix's hand came across my face painfully. _

_"No one wants to hear what you have to say you filthy traitor!" she spat down at me. "Betraying the Dark Lord with your digressions. Your lies, arrogance, and stupidity!" She screamed at me, hitting my face each time she named one of my "digressions."_

_I nearly spat at the hag, but thought twice about the action. I knew I was in a vulnerable state and the smallest move could damage the child inside me. I looked up at Lucius pitifully, silently pleading with him. Seeing him look down at me with no emotion on his face broke my heart. It wouldn't tear me up so bad if there had been some emotion on his face, even hate would have been better. At least hate would show he cared, but a completely stoic expression revealed to me that he never even came close to caring about me._

_"Don't look at him you treacherous snake!" Bellatrix yelled at me. She slapped me across my face and cackled. She presented her wand and pointed it threateningly at me._

_"CRUCIO!" _

_I screamed loudly in pain. I couldn't even comprehend the pain that was coursing through my body. _

_"CRUCIO!" _

_I writhed in pain while Bellatrix tortured me over and over and over... and over and over again. _

_She finally stopped and walked away for a moment. I laid there and tried to gather strength. I knew I couldn't get up. I knew I couldn't speak. I knew I was going to die. _

_"Please, Lucius," I managed weakly. "Please, tell-"_

_Suddenly a pain ripped through my body, below my pelvic area. I was in labor and I couldn't stop it. What were they going to do to my baby? How could I keep him safe? _

_"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed in pain and writhed. Before I could even tell them not to hurt my baby I passed out._

_When I awoke I saw Lucius' back to me. He was walking away holding something in his arms. I craned my head a bit higher to see what it was. It was my squirming baby boy. His head covered in white blonde hair, the Malfoy trait. _

_I struggled to speak. To try to tell Lucius to give my baby to my husband. Before anything could be managed out of my mouth I heard a shrill voice scream, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The green flash of the spell faded to black as Severus slowly released my memories. My head hung heavily as the realization of my death sunk in. I really had died, and I had really betrayed everything I knew. I had betrayed my family, but for what? I raised my head and looked at the Order members in the room. Surely I wouldn't have betrayed my family and my entire life for a room full of senseless gits and disgusting half-bloods.

"Well," Severus said, sneering down at me, "Looks like I'm not the only traitorous snake."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Let me know if you think I should continue it.<strong>


End file.
